Under The Falling Cherry Blossoms
by ByaDai
Summary: Betrayed by one she loved, resigned to a world of darkness, she would never give up trying to find her way back to him. She clung desperately to his name in her soul, or what was left of it... His image stolen away by the passage of time, yet his name she had refused to let slip - Kuchiki Byakuya. Soon... very soon. [Kuchiki Byakuya x OC]
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters of Bleach, just Yukina. I apologize in advance if this is slightly AU or OOC in any way. I've also read somewhere that 1 human year is about equivalent to 10 Shinigami years. FYI, this is following Shinigami years but I will slot in the human years in brackets for easy reference. Hopefully it won't be too confusing... :(

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Kuya-chann~~!"

A teenage Kuchiki Byakuya paused mid-swing as someone crashed against his back and pale slender arms wrapped around his shoulders.

He didn't even need to look to see who it was; there was only one person who would dare call him that – Kasumioji Yukina, only daughter of the Kasumioji clan. That being said, how she behaved like a common child, uneducated in the mannerisms and breeding of a noble family was beyond him. She was unruly, stubborn and way too curious for her own good, and worst of all, utterly shameless at teasing him, which seemed to be her favourite hobby despite their difference in status.

He half turned his face towards her and shot her an irritated glare.

"Get off me. And how many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"And since when have I ever listened to you?" she countered cheekily. Nonetheless she released him from her hold and lightly landed on her feet.

He turned fully now to glance at her. Dressed in a black kimono decorated with silver and pink embroidered cherry blossoms, she simply stood there with her hands clasped behind her back in mock innocence, grinning up at him. She was slightly shorter than he although they were the same age, and didn't carry the typical Kasumioji traits of blond hair and green eyes. Instead, she took after her deceased father with silvery-white hair and crimson eyes. She and her twin brother, Makuto looked very much alike in that aspect.

The twins weren't allowed out very much, with the exception of Yukina's training since she was the next head of the family. Not only were their family members well known master forgers in the art of weapons crafting, their clan was also predominantly led by females. She was most often seen with Yoruichi, who had taken the chit under her wing. Her mother, the current head of the Kasumioji clan was adamant against her training with anyone who was beneath their rank. Given that she belonged to a high-ranking noble family that was considered just below the 4 great noble families in status, that didn't leave her with many choices. Regardless, the both of them came by the Kuchiki manor far too often for his liking.

"Quit grinning at me like an idiot, it's distracting" he snapped before redirecting his focus to his own training. As the next head of the Kuchiki clan, he had no time to waste on her.

"Oh?"

Before he could react, he found her face inches from his, their noses practically touching, her crimson eyes regarding him in the most unnerving manner. "So you find me distracting?" she teased.

"Wha… what? No, don't be ridiculous, that wasn't what I meant" he spluttered, a light pink blush working its way to his cheeks at their close proximity.

"But you just said…"

"Sh… shut up! Just leave me alone!" he said, backing away.

"Don't wanna" she simply stated, moving towards him, mirroring his footsteps back.

"I know, let's spar instead!" she suggested, grabbing onto his arm.

"For God's sake just go away!" he almost shouted, trying to shake her off. He shot her a glare that would send most adults scurrying away with their tails between their legs. It never worked on her though.

"But Kuya-chan~" she whined, being completely aware that he hated any and all forms of whining.

She didn't understand what it was about him that made her enjoy getting under his skin. Maybe it was his amusing reactions – he was hot headed, irritable and easily embarrassed by the slightest form of physical contact with the opposite sex. Or maybe it was the fact that he didn't treat her like some princess, even if she was technically one. Although she wasn't exactly welcomed by the other teenager, he was the only friend she had, or as close to what anyone like her would consider a friend. She loved it here - sparring with Byakuya, or having the occasional tea and snacks with Ginrei-jisama. The thought of going back to the Kasumioji manor was stifling. She felt like a caged animal, confined to her room and only taken out for training or to parade around to guests. She wished she was born a male like Makuto.

"That's it!" he aimed a forceful kick at her, which she expertly dodged despite her lack of concentration as she had been lost in her own thoughts.

"Why, Kuya-chan, I believe you didn't even hold back a little there. Is that any way to treat a lady?"

"Tch. What lady"

"Why you…"

Shihoin Yoruichi and Kuchiki Ginrei watched from afar as the two teenagers started trading blows. That was the way they always had been; they had known each other since they were 100 (10 years old). They'd fool around and then one of them would lose their temper, unsurprisingly and more often than not it was Byakuya and they'd start fighting, only to make up by the end of the day. Despite his outward demeanour towards Yukina, both elders knew that he cared deeply for the girl, although he would rather die than admit it. Ginrei had observed the way his grandson would sneak glances at the entrance of the manor while he practiced on days that Yukina was absent. His grandson was usually composed, calm and polite to others, even if they irritated him; only Yukina seemed to bring out his true nature and worst temper. It was all rather amusing.

"So when are you planning on telling them, Ginrei-dono?" the purple-haired woman asked with a smirk on her face.

"In time"

* * *

It was just like every other day when we would drop by to visit and train together under Ginrei-jisama's request.

"Give that back, were-cat!"

"Only if you can catch me, little Byakuya"

I watched him chase sensei around as she dangled his hair tie in front of him, baiting him on purpose. And here people wonder where I picked up the habit of teasing with him.

It caught me by surprise when his red hair tie suddenly landed on my lap. I looked up questioningly at sensei standing over me.

"Take it as your training for today… and I think you'd better start running" she simply states with a grin.

I didn't need to be told twice. I took one look at his pissed off expression as he approached us and ran for it. I made a whole round around the Kuchiki estate before passing by sensei again, who was casually sitting on the roof.

"Faster, Yukina"

"I'm trying, sensei"

"Well, you might wanna try harder. He's catching up"

Honestly, I was still exhausted from Hakuda training with sensei yesterday but I forced my body to obey. Yoruichi-sensei was considered to be the most proficient Hoho master in all of Soul Society. She wasn't known as the 'Flash Goddess' for nothing. As her pupil, I took pride in mastering it as well; there's no way I was going to let Byakuya beat me at my own game.

I caught a glimpse of the black-haired boy hot on my heels. _Well, if sensei says this is my practice for today, I'm definitely gonna make full use of it._ I did a single hand flip forwards and as I soared through the air, I aimed my palm back at him.

"Hado 31, Shakkaho!"

"Hado 33, Sokatsui!" he countered immediately. _Damn him and his Kido skills._

They rebounded off each other, causing an explosion. Seizing the opportunity, I attacked him with a series of very high speed punches with both arms, although nowhere near as fast or powerful as sensei. As his regular sparring partner, I knew Hakuda wasn't his forte.

"Bakudo 30, Shitotsu Sansen!"

 _He always did favour Kido. Fine, two can play this game. Sensei has been telling me to put in extra practice on my Kido anyway_ , I thought to myself.

"Hado 32, Okasen!" I yelled, countering his binding spell.

"Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel, with light, divide this into six! Bakudo 61, Rikujokoro!"

 _Shit. Since when did he start learning high level Bakudo techniques?_

"Bakudo 30, Shitotsu Sansen!"

Our spells released simultaneously and we were both bound by the other's attack. He was pinned to a wall by the yellow triangle as I was held in place by the six beams of light around my midsection.

Sensei merely laughed at us as we fumed and glared from our immobilized state across from each other.

…

Secretly Yoruichi was pleased with her pupil, not only was Yukina mastering Hoho at an alarming rate but her Hakuda and Zanjutsu techniques were impressive too. Her Kido wasn't as good but she was improving. Byakuya's Kido mastery was even more remarkable. Even with full incantation, to be able to use Rikujokoro at such a level and at his young age… But Kido aside, Yukina was more than a match for him.

"My, you two get along so well" she said with a grin.

"No, we don't!" they both shouted simultaneously.

She watched the two prodigies continue berating and throwing insults at each other with a knowing smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Yukina sat in her room practicing her calligraphy. A short distance away her brother, Makuto was doing the same. Although he hadn't been forced to learn it as she was, he had always accompanied her in as much as he could.

"Niichan?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think if I asked Mother really really nicely, or begged her, she would let me join the Academy with you?"

He sighed but didn't respond further.

"Niichan?"

"You know Mother well enough" was all he said.

"But I want to go with you!"

"You don't have to. Unlike me, you have Shihoin-sama who has been training you for years"

"But that's different! And I still can't believe you didn't tell me sooner"

"What difference would it make? I'm not changing my mind, and Mother isn't gonna change hers either. It's done"

Yukina hung her head and remained silent. She knew her brother was right. It didn't make her feel any less comforted though. It had shocked her when Makuto had told her he was going off to the Shino Academy in a week's time. What was even more shocking was that Mother had consented to it.

"Hey" he said suddenly. She looked up at him, seeing the same silvery hair and crimson eyes as hers. He took her hands in his and flashed her a gentle smile.

"I know it's going to get a little lonelier here after I'm gone but I know you'll take good care of yourself and everyone here. You're strong. So I need to become stronger too, I need to do this, Yukina. For myself"

"I'm going to miss you, that's all"

"I'm going to miss you too"

* * *

Yukina sighed as her servants fussed over her, getting her ready and dressed for a dinner event.

"Niichan, why aren't you getting ready?" she asked, glancing at her twin brother who was lounging in the corner of the room, his face buried in a book.

"I'm not going"

"What? Why?"

"Wasn't invited" he shrugged. His body language reeked nonchalance but Yukina knew better, he was her twin after all. As alike as they were in appearance, the way they were treated could not be more opposite. Where Yukina was treated like some rare animal in a gilded cage, Makuto was pretty much left on his own to do as he pleased so long as it did not dishonour the family name but to the point that his existence barely acknowledged by their own mother.

"I… I'm sorry, niichan, that's way out of line, even for Mother. I mean, who knows when will be the next time you'll be back. I will plead with her later for your attendance during dinner"

"No need, I'd rather not anyway. I need to finish packing. I'm leaving tomorrow after all"

"But…"

"Its fine, Yukina" he said with a small smile, putting down the book and walking over to her, patting her on the head.

"I'm used to it by now"

"But that's just wrong! This is not something you need to get used to! Why? Why should you be treated like… like…"

"There's nothing either of us can do about it anyway, so just forget about it. Besides, I won't be around to put up with it for much longer"

Yukina bowed her head, knowing her brother had a point. As much as they hated it, that's the way it had always been. No matter how many times she had pleaded Mother on his behalf and no matter how many times he had pleaded on her behalf, in the end, it all amounted to nothing.

"At least after today, you'll be free"

"Freedom isn't everything, Yukina" he replied cryptically as he left the room.

...

* * *

I gaped wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the familiar dark-haired boy seated beside his grandfather at the dining table. He was sulking, obviously forced against his will to attend.

"What the hell are y…" I caught myself mid-sentence, remembering my place.

"I mean, what a pleasant surprise, Kuchiki-dono" I corrected with a polite smile, ignoring the warning glare Mother shot me. There would be hell to pay later, I knew. Ginrei-jisama gave me a slightly amused look at my greeting; I never addressed him as Kuchiki-dono unless we met at a formal event. God knows Mother would have my head if she knew I addressed the Kuchiki head so casually.

As the dinner progressed, I grew more suspicious - Mother was in a good mood.

I reached out with my chopsticks for a piece of fish, only to clash with someone else's. I shot the teenager seated next to me an annoyed glare before putting on a deceptively sweet tone of voice.

"Oh Kuchiki-san, I'm so sorry. Please, go ahead"

He rolled his eyes and stuck the slice of fish into his mouth without a second thought.

"Some gentleman you are" I muttered under my breath only loud enough for him to hear.

"A man should be a gentleman in the presence of a lady, and since I clearly do not see any I believe I did not act out of line in any way" he answered evenly with a self-satisfied smirk.

I gave him a look that promised vengeance as soon as we were alone.

"By the way, do you have any idea what's going on?" I finally whispered, after some time.

"How should I know?"

"So much for next family head; didn't Ji-sama tell you anything?"

"Speak for yourself, you're just as clueless" he grumbled. I could see he was starting to get irritated again but was trying to control his temper.

"Something weird is going on, I can feel it"

"The only weird thing here is you"

He stifled a yelp as I stomped on his foot under the table. He glared at me but I merely looked away with a small smirk, pretending to pay attention to whatever Mother and Ji-sama were talking about. He gritted his teeth and nudged his leg against mine, hard. To his satisfaction, I nearly fell over causing Mother to look at me warningly. When the Kasumioji head looked away, I pushed back against him with equal force. He bumped against his grandfather who eyed him quizzically.

"Stop it" he hissed, kicking my foot.

"You stop it" I grunted back, stomping on his.

"Consider yourself lucky we're surrounded by people otherwise you'd be dead"

"Please, if we were alone, you'd be pinned on your back in 5 seconds flat"

"You think you can take me?"

"No, I know I can" I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"You're such a child" he growled, trapping my foot between both of his as I attempted to step on him again.

"Well that's the pot calling the kettle black" I countered, wriggling my foot in an attempt to escape from his hold.

Someone cleared their throat, snapping the two out of their little tussle under the table.

"I have an announcement to make" the Kasumioji family head said, rising to her feet.

…

"Nani!?" they chorused simultaneously.

They gaped at each other, wearing identical looks of horror on their faces.

"Engaged!? To him!?"

"Engaged!? To her!?"


	3. Chapter 3

10 years (1 year) later…

I sat on the grass, watching my fiancé practicing. _My fiancé._ No matter how many times I've thought over it, I still had a hard time wrapping my head around the idea of us as a married couple.

 _I mean, not that Byakuya isn't attractive or anything, I just couldn't see us getting along peacefully. However, I do think that we fight a little less now than we used to. Back then I would rather die than admit that he was even remotely attractive. I must be going crazy._

 _What were they even thinking in the first place, getting us engaged? Well, I know what Mother must have been thinking, she'd definitely seize the chance to use the Kuchiki influence and status to elevate our own clan. What I don't understand is Ji-sama_ … _What's in it for them? I mean, sure, I am proficient in my family art of forging weapons, and I am more than capable in battle if I do say so myself. But it's not like there aren't any other candidates for Byakuya, given his looks and status, it wouldn't be hard to find another woman who was of higher noble rank than me. God knows how every other female our age flocks around him, giggling like idiots regardless whether he's engaged or not. So why me?,_ I thought, unconsciously touching the lone kenseikan that I wore on the right side of my hair. Ginrei-jisama had presented both Byakuya and I with a single kenseikan each after our engagement was announced.

"Oi"

I looked up to see Byakuya peering down at me. His grey eyes were lively, his cheeks slightly flushed from the physical strain and his hair was slightly mussed up around his forehead where he had been sweating. My eyes trailed a drop of sweat trickling down his jaw, completely mesmerized as he wiped it off with the back of his hand. Somewhere in my subconscious I was aware that I was blatantly staring at him. _Yea, I think I'm definitely going crazy._

He flicked my forehead.

" _Itai_! What was that for!?"

"You were spacing out"

"No I wasn't" I retorted, embarrassed with myself for staring at him.

"If you say so" he shrugged, sitting down beside me.

These past few years we had been seeing each other more often. After the announcement of our engagement, Mother had been more willing to let me out of the manor, even if was only to visit the Kuchiki family; something about good impressions and whatnot. Sure, we got along a little bit better now but our relationship was still a far cry from anything remotely marriage material.

Although… lately I find myself staring at him a lot, like why didn't I notice before how silky his hair looks, it makes me want to run my fingers through it; or how his slate grey eyes come alive when he's agitated. I used to be able to tease him openly, almost bordering on flirting but now I get self-conscious about it myself sometimes. He's been behaving a little strangely of late too – always looking away when I catch his eye.

Yoruichi-sensei says we're more dense than we look. I have a sinking feeling I know what she means, but the thought is just too ridiculous for me to entertain. _I mean, there's no way I can be in love with the Kuchiki brat, right? And it's even more ridiculous to imply that he reciprocates such feelings._

"Yukina?"

"What?"

"I… I'm leaving soon"

"Huh?" I looked at him dumbfounded.

"I've enrolled into the academy. So I won't be around here as much anymore"

"I… I see"

They sat in silence for a moment, lost in their own thoughts. They would have never admitted it to each other but in their own hearts they struggled with their goodbyes. Over the years, seeing each other and spending time together, albeit bickering and fighting most of the time, had become a norm. It felt strange, being apart.

"Do you think I could come visit you?" I asked finally.

"Who knows"

"Would you want me to?"

"Don't be ridiculous"

I felt my heart sink a little at his reply.

"… of course" he finished with a reluctant sigh.

I stared at him in disbelief, my heart fluttering in my chest. He sighed and looked away, a light blush tinting his cheeks. Or maybe it was just my imagination.

"I know we fight a lot and stuff. But I don't actually hate you or anything like that… not by a long shot"

 _Did I ever tell you that you're my best friend?_

His eyes widened in surprise and I realized to my dismay that I had voiced my thoughts out loud. I looked away quickly, fixing my eyes determinedly on the ground. I felt his eyes linger on me but I felt too self-conscious to look at him. _Get it together, Yukina! Now isn't the time to feel shy, just tell him already! How do you really feel about him!_

"Well, you are. I wish I could go with you, then at least we'd be together and I'd get to see Niichan too. But you know how Mother is, she'd never let me mingle with all the other students there. She thinks they are beneath me" I admitted sadly, finally looking up at him.

I missed my brother terribly, he would send me an occasional letter or two but it wasn't enough. The mansion felt even more oppressive without his presence. At least when he had been around, he would accompany me. He seemed so far away now and I felt more alone than ever.

"Why? Why does it feel like I'm being left behind? One by one, you're all… I feel like everyone is moving forwards and I'm stuck in a cage waiting for time to go by" I continued.

Something warm rested on my hand and I looked down to see his hand, larger and slightly calloused from years of training, over mine.

"Hey, it's only temporary. You're a Kasumioji princess, there's nothing you can't do if you really wanted to. Besides, you've never been one to do as you're told anyway" he said with a small rare smile.

"And for what it's worth… you're my best friend too"

I didn't reply. Tears welled up and rolled down my cheeks before I could stop them. I was vaguely aware of myself being pulled into his embrace.

"That's the only nice thing you've ever said to me, you _baka_ " I choked out between sobs.

"Don't get used to it" he chuckled.

"Promise I can come see you?" I asked, burying my face into the front of his robe.

"You really are utterly shameless" he said teasingly, resting his chin on the top of my head.

* * *

"Who's that?"

"I don't know"

"She's totally cute, should I go over and introduce myself?"

"Oh please, she's way out of your league"

"No harm in trying, I'm just trying to be friendly"

I overheard a group of male students talking amongst themselves, hanging by the exit of the academy.

I cleared my throat.

"Do you mind not blocking the whole exit" I said, shooting them a glare.

"Who do you think you are to… Uh… Sor… sorry, Kuchiki-san!" they bowed respectfully before scrambling to make way for me.

As I made it out the doorway, I saw what, or rather who they had been talking about earlier.

A young woman stood, leaning casually against the wall by the exit of the academy. The lone kenseikan gleamed against her waist-length pale hair which caught the sunlight, giving her an ethereal glow; her crimson eyes alert as she scanned the crowd of students leaving the academy; her black kimono tastefully decorated with white flower embroidery was paired with white socks and matching sandals. She looked like an angel; she was stunning.

Just then her eyes landed on me and her expression brightened.

"Kuya-chan~~!"

 _Shimatta._

She expectantly flung herself at me before I could get away. I noticed the male students from earlier were staring at us with their mouths agape.

"Dammit, get off me! People are staring!" I wheezed, barely able to breathe from her bone-crushing hug. Unlike most of her peers, she was rather tall for a female, the top of her head stopping just below my ear. She had also started to grow into her womanly curves, and the way she was pressing her chest against me made my blood rush to my face. I tried pushing her away but to no avail.

"So?" she said, burying her face into my neck.

"I. Can't. Breathe" I choked out.

"Oh, sorry!" she said, letting go instantly as I gasped for air.

"How many times have I told you not to do that and not to call me that in public?"

"What's there to be embarrassed about? I am your fian…" she muttered the rest of her sentence into my hand as I clamped it over her mouth.

"Are you crazy? Don't say that out loud here"

She mumbled something intangible, but I knew her well enough to know what she would ask. I quickly dragged her away by the hand before she could do any more damage.

…

He plopped down on a grassy patch under a tree some distance from the academy, pulling her down next to him. Surprisingly she had kept silent the whole way here. He patiently waited for her to say something, knowing something was obviously bothering her.

"Kuya?" she finally said.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry"

 _Well, that was unexpected. She usually never apologizes._

"For what?" I enquire cautiously, noting that she still wasn't looking at me but was concentrating on the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"For being an embarrassment to you. I… I will refrain from visiting you at the academy if that is what you wish. I understand"

"Huh?"

"It must be pretty embarrassing for you if people found out that your fiancée was the crazy Kasumioji princess who's not even worthy of joining the academy, let alone be the future wife of the head of the Kuchiki clan. Don't bother denying it, I know what the rumours say about me - eccentric and mentally unstable at best, the worst being a sadistic murderer"

 _ **~ Flashback**_

"Niichan~!" I called out, running towards the familiar silhouette of my twin brother. He was chatting with a group of other students and didn't appear to have heard me. I had arrived a little early and since Byakuya's class wasn't over yet, I had gone in search for my brother.

 _No matter, I'll just surprise him._

Personally, I was glad he had made friends. He was always so quiet and spent most of his time accompanying me in that prison that I was afraid he'd have problems making friends. _Looks like I was worried over nothing_ , I thought happily. I sneaked up around the corner, preparing to spring myself on him and hug him to death when the topic of their conversation made me stop short.

"So is it true what they say about your sister?"

"Yea, I heard she's so mentally unstable so she needs to be locked up in the house or she might hurt someone"

"I heard she actually did hurt someone. There are rumours that she mutilated some animals and murdered a servant"

"Really? That's vile! I heard she went berserk one day murdered her own father… Oops, sorry Makuto-kun, I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright, it was a long time ago"

"So, what you're saying is, it's true?"

"…promise you guys won't tell anyone?"

"Of course, we're friends, right?"

"… Yea, it's true"

"What's true?"

"… All of it"

"Wow, I'm really glad you made it out of that house, Makuto-kun"

"I'm glad you turned out alright, Makuto-kun. I mean, she is your twin sister and all"

"Gee, thanks guys" he laughed sheepishly as the group walked away, unaware of the girl around the corner, stifling her cries of anguish.

 _ **~ End of flashback**_

"Yukina?"

"Oi, Yukina?"

"Kina?"

"Huh" I said, snapping out of my recent memory. I didn't realize I had been crying. Byakuya looks at me with concern evident in his beautiful eyes. He raises his hands to cup my face between them, brushing away the tears with his thumbs. I tried not to stare at his lips as he spoke.

"You're not an embarrassment. You and I both know the only reason you're not in the academy is because of your family. Frankly, I think you could run circles around any of the other students, any day. Blindfolded. Believe me, I've sparred with you enough to know that. Rumours are just rumours, and people who are stupid enough to believe them without substantiating the truth for themselves are not even worth your time or tears. Ji-sama doesn't care and neither do I, so you shouldn't either"

A light breeze blew around us, stirring the cherry blossoms in the tree above us. I gazed into his eyes, searching for any sign that he may be lying to pacify me but all I saw was sincerity in their grey depths.

"I know some may have already heard about it but I didn't want anyone to know about our engagement unnecessarily because I simply don't think their thoughts or opinions really matter, and I didn't want either of us to be pressured or influenced by any of that either. I mean, this is between us, right? So let's just be us and take things the way we want it to, when we want to, ok?"

I simply nodded in agreement, too awestruck to do anything else. I couldn't explain it, but in that moment, just the both of us under the falling cherry blossoms, it felt like something inside me fell into place and everything became clear as day. _This boy… everything that comes out of his mouth drives me crazy most of the time. But he also knows exactly what to say to make me feel better. I think I might be…_

"So, now that that's out of the way… wanna tell me what's really bothering you?" he offered with another one of his rare smiles that never failed to make my heart beat a little faster.

 _Ahh… So, I have fallen for you after all…_


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm home" I greeted as I entered the gates of the mansion. No servants greeted me today, which was strange. It was quiet, a little too quiet. But I was too caught up mulling over my conversation with Byakuya earlier to notice. I had told him everything. I had never seen him so angry, never. He completely lost his temper and if I hadn't convinced him otherwise, he would've probably dragged Niichan out from the academy right there and then and given him a sound beating. It was getting late so we had parted ways, after swearing him to secrecy and making him promise not to bring it up or harm my brother.

I stumbled over something and landed face first into a small puddle. _That's weird, I don't think I remember it raining today,_ I thought as I got up and dusted myself only to find my hands were tainted red. I stifled a scream as I looked down to see the corpse of one of my family servants, and as I glanced around I noticed many more corpses littered around the estate.

I instinctively reached to my left hip for my katana only to find it missing. I cursed inwardly at my carelessness for leaving it behind when I had rushed out of the manor this morning. I took out a small hand blade which I always hid in my waistband. I moved cautiously towards Mother's room, senses alert.

"Mother!" I cried out when I saw her limp body in a pool of blood. As I picked her up, she whispered something, barely audible.

"Hang on, Mother! I will get help! Please, hang on!"

Just then, a shadow fell in the doorway and I looked up to see Niichan.

"Oh thank goodness, Niichan! Go get help! Something terrible has happened!"

"Come on, Mother. We're gonna get help for you" I said, trying to lift her in my arms. She whispered something into my ear, a lone word, but it sent shivers down my spine.

"Run" she had said.

"What?"

"Run" she repeated, her eyes darting towards Niichan who stood in the doorway, unmoving. It was then that I noticed my katana in his hands. Fresh blood dripped off its blade onto the floor. And it dawned upon me.

 _I'm sorry, Mother_ , I thought tearfully before I used Shunpo to escape.

 _This can't be happening! Why? Why? Why!? Niichan, why!?_

He pursued me. Back then he probably wouldn't have been able to keep up but it seems that he had improved while at the academy. Although Makuto was the older twin, for some reason my reiatsu and reiryoku far surpassed his even as a child. As one of the high-ranking noble families, we typically had above average reiatsu and abilities. However, mine was above and beyond that of any of my family members before me, even my parents. On top of that, Yoruichi-sensei's training had further honed my natural latent abilities. However, I wasn't exactly in the state of mind to use any of those at the moment.

He blocked off my route, pointing my own katana at me. Pain and rage bubbled inside me.

"Why?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

"Think, Yukina. After eavesdropping on my conversation with those students earlier, I'd think it would be pretty obvious"

"… You… you knew I was there?"

"Of course"

"What happened to you? Why are you doing this? Who are you!?" I screamed. _This person… he's not my brother! Niichan was gentle and kind, caring and warm. We loved each other!_

"You finally left your katana at home" he commented, ignoring my questions.

"What? How is that even import… You… you're going to pin this all on me"

"I always knew you were smart. You see, when I entered the academy, you won't believe the amount of isolation and persecution I went through. They looked at me differently, judged me, although they did not know me! I was the famed Kasumioji weakling, after all. And it's your fault, it's this family and their rules! I am the older Kasumioji heir, I am the rightful head of this family but no, everything was given to you instead, and me? Not even my own mother acknowledges my existence!"

I could only stare at him in shock as he continued his rant.

 _Who are you_?

"All you did was complain about your freedom like a spoilt brat! It is but a small price to pay for the power they had given to you, power and influence you could wield if you chose to! Wasted, all of it, on you! In the right hands, in MY hands, the Kasumioji clan would be elevated and revered till the day we even surpass the 4 great noble houses!"

 _My dearest brother_ …

"You're crazy! Can't you see how greed has poisoned you, Niichan!"

"Greed? What do you know about greed when everything has been given to you since the day you were born!"

"I never wanted any of it! All I wanted was to be free, to be who I wanted to be, to do what I wanted to do and to love who I wanted to love. Even if Mother or I, even if we had done something wrong, you've gone too far! You betrayed our family! You… you murdered them!"

"No, technically, YOU murdered them" he said, laughing maniacally.

… _what have you done?_

"So, that's it then? You're gonna kill me? Your own twin sister?"

"Oh no, of course not. If I were to kill you, this katana would vanish along with your being wouldn't it, since it is your zanpakuto after all? I wouldn't be able to frame you then would I?"

"How did you kn…?"

"I make it my business to know everything, my dear Yukina. Tell me, how is it that you are able to obtain and master a zanpakuto with no formal training at the academy. That were-cat sensei of yours has crossed the line"

"You leave her out of this!"

"Make me" he taunted.

We launched at each other, battling fiercely. Despite his years of training, he was still not completely on equal footing with me. Sensei had trained me in zankensoki for years. Just then, some of the clan council members appeared and started attacking me as well. _So, he has even managed to sway some of the council members on to his side. They probably killed those who had opposed them._ The council members were more experienced and proficient than Makuto, and I found myself getting overwhelmed by their sheer numbers and combined attacks. In my mind, I knew why – I still saw them as family. My family. Deep down, I couldn't bring myself to hurt them, not really. And it that persisted, it could very well be my downfall.

In the midst of our fight, I managed to regain my katana. Since he knows about it, there's no point in hiding it anymore. Yoruichi-sensei had made me promise never to tell anyone, mastering the zanpakuto without proper teachings at the academy was unheard of, and we would both be in a lot of trouble if I did. _I'm sorry, sensei,_ I thought as my black reiatsu flared.

"Rip, Kagehanshoku Maken _(Shadow Reflection Demon Sword)_ "

My katana released into its shikai state, which looked like a regular katana except the blade was completely blood red in colour, with matching black hexagonal guard and wrapped hilt.

"Hm… so the rumours really were true. Just as we thought" Makuto muttered with a sinister smile.

"Phantom blades" I commanded.

Hundreds of small reflective blades projected from my zanpakuto, swirling around the council members. The reiatsu-based blades reflected the light, bending one's field of vision and thus creating an illusion of their actual location. You wouldn't see the blades until it was too late. I turned my attention to Makuto, raising my zanpakuto to his throat.

On the surface I looked calm and collected but on the inside, I was a whirlwind of turmoil and emotions. I was furious, hurt, confused, betrayed. I think a part of me understood the reason behind his actions, but the way he had carried out his plans, with such ruthlessness and unflinching lack of mercy… the means doesn't justify the end! I wanted justice and he deserved it. For the deaths he had caused, and for his betrayal of our sacred bond as siblings.

But I couldn't. No matter what he had done, he was still my brother.

I hesitated a moment too long.

"You're weak" he chided me before striking me with a flash of Kido.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest and I looked down to see a rod protruding from me. It emitted a white glow that looked a lot like Kido. I screamed as more of them started piercing through me from the inside out. Kido may not be my forte but I wasn't a novice either so I suspected that this was… _No!_

 _A seal!? I've never seen one like this before!_

"Looks like we won't be seeing you for some time, sister. I admit I underestimated your strength, you truly are fearsome, and at such a young age. I knew I couldn't take you down alone. Thankfully, we took precautions and implanted part of that Kido into you this morning over breakfast, if you recall your sparring session with one of the council members. It was set to activate when you released your zanpakuto. But don't worry, I'll take good care of everything while you're gone" he said with a sadistic grin.

I watched helplessly as Makuto retrieved Kagehanshoku Maken, no doubt to use as 'evidence'. The bonds constricted around me and the seal closed off, plunging me into darkness.

My last thought was of _him_ and how I wish I had said those 3 words aloud earlier, now it was too late - he can't hear me.

 _Byakuya._

… _I love you._


	5. Chapter 5

_Darkness._

 _Never ending. Eternal._

 _The woman didn't know how long it had been since she last saw or heard anything._

 _Alone, so alone. All she had was the darkness as her companion._

 _Patience, patience, she reminded herself like a mantra._

 _She didn't know what awaited her when she awoke. The world she knew probably no longer existed. But one thing she knew for sure, she would never give up. Even if all this time had passed and he was gone, she would never give up trying to find her way back to him if there was even the slightest chance. Never._

 _It was like being trapped in her own mind; she would have gone insane if not for him._

 _She clung desperately to his name in her soul, or what was left of it. Over time, she had forgotten what he looked like, his image stolen away by the darkness and the infinite passage of time in this hellhole. His name though, she had refused to let slip._

 _In the darkness she had honed her spiritual power, absorbing and draining what she could from her surroundings. It was slow progress but little by little she worked on her bonds._

 _Soon_ … _very soon._

* * *

Abarai Renji stood a short distance away, watching his _taichou_ who was sitting by the lake with his eyes closed. Over the years he had become aware that his _taichou_ had a habit of coming here when he was particularly disturbed or distressed, not that he would ever show it. He had asked about it once but it seemed like the 6th Squad Captain couldn't explain it himself. He had stumbled across this place many years ago, even before he became a captain, and found a sense of comfort and peace although he had never been there before.

The whole ordeal with Aizen was over now that he had been sentenced by the Central 46 to the underground prison. Given the circumstances, the 6th Squad Lieutenant didn't blame his _taichou_ for seeking some much needed peace and rest. Personally, he himself had yet to come to terms with it all, especially Kurosaki Ichigo. The idiot had sacrificed all his reiryoku to save Soul Society after all. They'd probably never see him again, although they had received orders to keep a look out for him.

A light breeze lifted the leaves around them. It was faint, but Renji felt it – a slight change of pressure in the air. Kuchiki _taichou_ must have felt it too because his eyes snapped open and he frowned into the distance over the lake. They both tensed for a moment, their senses alert, bodies ready to spring into action if necessary.

The air thickened, the tension more palpable as if it was charged by an unseen force. Renji's eyes widened as he saw a whirlpool forming in the middle of the lake.

" _Taichou_!"

From the depths of the whirlpool, something emerged. It was box-shaped structure of some sort and glowed bright white. The box had strange markings over it with cracks running down its length. Black reiatsu seeped from the cracks.

" _Taichou_ , is that a… a seal?"

The structure cracked completely open, emitting a powerful reiatsu. The high level spiritual pressure was enough to make Renji bow almost to his knees, he could barely stand. He glanced at his captain, who seemed indifferent except for a single slick of sweat down his cheek. A figure swathed in black cloth hung from a glowing white rod held by matching white bonds. A strong gust of wind whipped around the figure and the bonds ripped under the pressure. The figure hovered in mid-air, cloaked in black reiatsu and then slowly floated towards the edge of the lake.

As the figure approached, Renji realized that it was a woman. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had long flowing white hair, dressed in black rags which looked like it used to be a kimono but was now tattered and torn, a few sizes too small for her, her features from the slant of her closed eyes to her nose and lips were exquisite and feminine.

" _Taichou_ , what are your orders?"

Renji received nothing but silence. He groaned under the overwhelming spiritual pressure to look up at his captain. The head of the Kuchiki Clan stood immobile, his eyes widened as he stared at the woman over the lake. Renji had never seen an expression like that on his captain's face before, or that much emotion in his eyes either for that matter.

" _Taichou_?"

The woman opened her eyes and stared ahead, her crimson orbs unblinking and unseeing. And then just like that, she was gone, leaving only the wind in her wake. He sensed her tremendous spiritual pressure making its way towards the heart of Soul Society with blinding speed.

 _Did she just Shunpo? That's impossible! I've never seen anyone that fast before, not even Kuchiki taichou!_

" _Taichou_ , how is that possible? No one can break out of their own seal, right? We need to alert the others!" as the weight of her spiritual pressure faded, Renji stood upright and turned towards his _taichou_ only to find an empty spot where he had been just seconds ago.

" _Taichou_?"

* * *

"Ka… kasumioji-sama"

"What is it now?" Kasumioji Makuto sighed at his advisor who had yet again interrupted their meeting.

"The sword… it… its moving" he stuttered pointing behind Makuto.

 _Impossible._

Makuto glanced at the blood red zanpakuto in the glass case behind him. After the Central 46 had deemed it as sufficient evidence for the mass murder of the Kasumioji clan years ago, the zanpakuto had been returned to the clan. It now served as a grim reminder of the tragedy that had befallen their clan. Only his advisor knew of its real history, he had made sure to kill all the other witnesses. Truth be told, Makuto had kept it by his side because it gave him a sense of security. After he had ascended as the new head of the clan, he had been plagued with nightmares of his sister coming for revenge. Seeing her dormant zanpakuto in its case was the only effective source of comfort.

But now… he stared at the vibrating katana, emitting black reiatsu. Surely it could only mean one thing.

 _She's coming._

...

 **Elsewhere in Seireitei...**

Kyoraku Shunsui and Ukitake Jushiro looked up from their drinks as they sensed the familiar reiatsu.

"Now there's a reiatsu we haven't felt in a while"

"Shall we?"

The 2 captains made their way to the Kasumioji manor where the reiatsu was the strongest.

 _..._

 _Impossible, it can't be_ …, he thought to himself as he chased after her.

His thoughts drifted back to the events that had transpired.

Her disappearance had mysteriously coincided with the hollowfication incident. Urahara and Tessai had been arrested and trialed only to be rescued by Yoruichi and together they escaped into the Real World. Makuto had told the Courts that Yukina had also been affected by the hollowfication and went berserk, killing most of her clan members before escaping into the Real World. At first Byakuya had blamed Urahara but later on he realized that Yoruichi would have never hurt her own pupil, which means that Makuto had been lying. But he had no proof. He alone knew of the lies Makuto had spread about Yukina, just before the incident and her disappearance. He kept a close eye on the new Kasumioji head, but he was sly and covered his tracks well. Years ago, the clan had been involved in corruption and illegal research on human subjects. However, when the clan's involvement had been exposed, a scapegoat had taken the fall instead.

He had secretly been looking out for her during the few times he had visited the Real World for other missions. But even her were-cat sensei had no idea where she was. Years had passed, and Byakuya had eventually resigned himself to the fact that she must be dead or simply did not wish to be found. For years, he had felt anger, betrayal and hatred towards her that she had left without a word and had stayed away for so long. He had been at a loss for words when he had seen her emerge from the seal. He had the decency to feel a small twinge of guilt for resenting her all these years, for abandoning his search for her when she must have been so alone, locked within that seal.

He stopped short near the Kasumioji manor, and concealed his presence and reiatsu. She stood just beyond the entrance, a dozen or more guards and assassins of the clan blocking her way. She focused her black reiatsu and her opponents were paralyzed. She reached out with a single hand as if waiting for something.

Something red and shiny flashed through the air and she caught it expertly with her outstretched hand. With a single swing, she demolished half the manor, splitting the ground clean.

"Makuto!" she bellowed, her spiritual pressure flaring.

...

* * *

"Makuto!" I shouted. _Come out, you coward!_

 _I'm free. I'm finally free of that eternal prison of darkness that I had been trapped in for God knows how many decades._

The manor wasn't how I remembered it – it was larger and more lavish. _Looks like Makuto has been doing well for himself._

I secretly thanked the heavens that the members who had created the seal weren't anything like the Gotei 13 captains. If they had been any more skilful or thorough with their sealing techniques, I might have never made it out at all. During that time I had discovered my ability to absorb spiritual particles from my surroundings, and I had been steadily supplying myself with whatever I could from the seal itself and other small fragments from the outside. Little by little I had gathered to replenish myself, just enough to break their weakened seal.

I knew I was still far from my best form but I had waited long enough.

As they say, revenge is a dish best served cold.


	6. Chapter 6

"There's no need to shout. I'm right here"

I turned to see Makuto sauntering out casually. He now had the appearance of a man in his mid-20s.

"Murderer" I ground out darkly.

"My, that's a severe accusation, Yukina"

I glanced around and noticed many of the Kasumioji servants and members had gathered, cowering some distance away from them.

"I understand that you want to put on a little show in front of all these witnesses but you and I both know it isn't a mere accusation. You can't hide the truth forever, Makuto. Forever is a long time after all"

"You look well, dear sister. What a lovely woman you've grown into. It's been too long. I wonder, how is it that you managed to return after all these years?" he stated, ignoring my earlier remarks completely.

"Well, I'd be happy to tell you all about it over some tea" I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I see you haven't lost your sense of humour"

He glanced around the manor before giving me a condescending look.

"Was it really necessary to destroy half my home?"

"You call that a home?" I barked out, venom evident in my tone.

"Well, I've made it into a better home than anything I've ever had! Tell me, what is it you wished to achieve by coming back? Did you honestly think that you are still stronger than me? Don't make me laugh, Yukina"

"Deep down I think I understand why you did what you did. But that is no excuse for the crimes you committed. I came here to see for myself if perhaps you had repented, even just a little. An apology wouldn't have made everything better but it would've been a start. But I clearly see that you feel no guilt whatsoever, therefore I demand penance for what you've done"

"Don't pretend like you understand me! Of all people, I don't need to hear that from you! What would the pampered Kasumioji princess know about how I felt!? Did you honestly expect me to apologize? I regret nothing! Nothing!"

"Your act is slipping, Makuto" I said, grinning tauntingly in my delight as he struggled to remain impassive while overwhelmed of his resurfacing memories and emotions so much so that he seemed to have temporarily forgotten our audience as well. "Besides, you underestimate me. I may have been asleep for a long time but I am not that weak. This isn't something that can be put past us with mere words and time, this slate can only be washed clean by your blood" I said, my grip tightening over my zanpakuto's hilt.

"Fine, have it your way. Come, I'll show you the real meaning of power" he said, releasing his shikai, a spear-like zanpakuto, his white reiatsu flaring. I gripped Kagehanshoku Maken, caressing its red blade lovingly as I released my spiritual pressure as well.

" _Ikuzo_ "

" _Hai_ "

* * *

Byakuya watched from a distance as the Kasumioji twins parried each other. Her reiatsu was strong and steady, her footwork and zanjutsu as polished as any current Gotei 13 captain. She always had been a prodigy. It was only after he had enrolled into the academy had he realized how truly talented she was. He had been so used to training and sparring with her that when he had done the same with the other students, he found that they paled in comparison.

Just then she grabbed onto Makuto's arm as he launched at her, flipping him upside down that he landed heavily on his back, knocking the wind out of him. She then hit the living daylights out of him with a series of ultra-quick punches.

 _Taketonbo and raioken… Classic were-cat moves_ , he thought, recognizing Shihoin Yoruichi's Hakuda techniques.

"Hado 4, Byakurai!"

"Bakudo 39, Enkosen!" Makuto countered, blocking her Kido attack.

"You're still underestimating me, Yukina! I am not as weak as I used to be!" he said from behind the shield.

"I never thought of you as weak!" she yelled, flying at him with her zanpakuto drawn.

"Despite everything you were always kind! You laughed and you smiled in the face of it all! I looked up to you, you _baka_!" she shouted, her zanpakuto clashing fiercely against the shield before it pierced through. With a flick of her wrist, she shattered the shield.

"You were the strongest person I knew! Yet you've fallen to a dark place where I can't even see you anymore!" her blade pressed against her brother's throat as a tear slid down her cheek.

"You traded that all away and for what? Power? Glory? Influence? This?" she gestured to the sprawling estate around them.

"I am not obliged to explain myself to you or anyone else. Go ahead then, do it. This is what you wanted isn't it? Do it then, kill me!" he challenged her.

Her hand shook slightly, barely noticeable, reflecting her turmoil and wavering will. As she looked into his eyes, she saw her own image reflected in their crimson depths. All she saw were flashbacks and memories of their happy times together - when he would play with her in the garden, help her with her calligraphy, read to her, patch her up when she came home bloody and bruised from training, made her laugh and cheered her up when she was upset. All she saw was the brother she had known. Her twin – regardless of who he had become, she loved him.

"I… I can't. I love you, Niichan" she whispered, lowering her weapon and letting her arm drop by her side defeatedly, ashamed at her own lack of conviction to follow through.

It happened so fast. Byakuya looked on as she was pierced straight through. The edges her flesh around the wound immediately started to discolour from the poison that was part of Makuto's zanpakuto abilities.

 _No! I won't lose her again,_ he thought as he stepped forward only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake who had also hidden their presence. He should have detected them instantly but he had been too engrossed and distracted to notice. He also should have known better than to interfere but all rationality had left him the minute he laid eyes on her. As they motioned quietly for him to wait, they didn't fail to notice something flicker in the younger captain's eyes a moment before it was gone, replaced by his usual controlled expression.

"You always were weak like that" Makuto said.

"Loving someone, remembering and treasuring them is not weak" she said quietly, her bangs shielding her eyes.

He sadistically twisted his zanpakuto inside her before pulling it out. Blood dripped on the ground from her mouth and her abdomen. Her body slumped forwards, collapsing at his feet.

His shoulders shook as he chuckled to himself before bursting out with a triumphant laugh.

"Do me a favour, this time, stay dead" he said before walking back towards the manor.

Byakuya shoved at the hand that was holding him back.

"Let go" he demanded in an icy tone to the 8th Squad Captain whose only response was the miniscule tightening of his grip.

Suddenly there was a blinding light and black reiatsu shot up to the sky. The 3 men turned to see the woman in the eye of the storm, rising to her feet, her long hair whipping around her. She held her zanpakuto in her hand, its blade now completely black. Her gaping wound was completely healed. But it was her eyes that held their attention – instead of their natural crimson hue, they were now completely black with no pupils. Her reiatsu felt different as well, heavier and darker, more ominous. She looked possessed.

A flash of black, too quick for his eyes to see and his assassins and guards collapsed, their heads cut clean off. She swung her zanpakuto and the rest of the manor fell to the ground, along with its occupants.

Makuto felt his body tremble under the pressure of her power. _I am the Kasumioji heir! Why should I feel afraid of her!,_ he thought angrily. "Bankai" he whispered, releasing his bankai, a three-section staff with the ends being spikes. Using Shunpo he suddenly attacked her, hoping to catch her off guard.

She didn't even flinch when he drove the spike and staff through her. Instead she blinked at him quizzically before gripping his zanpakuto protruding from her. His trembled in fear as he found himself drowning in the dark abyss of her demonic looking eyes. Her reiatsu surged tremendously, taking over Makuto's white reiatsu and his zanpakuto glowed brightly.

"What are you doing!?" he yelled at her, panicking.

She quirked her head at him in an almost childlike manner, like she couldn't understand what he was saying. His zanpakuto started to quiver and break down into particles.

"No! Damn you, Yukina! Stop it!" he cried as the particles flowed into her through the wound, sealing it shut.

 _She's draining his reiryoku? How is that possible?_ Byakuya thought as he stood with the other 2 captains, watching.

"P… please. Have mercy, sister" he begged, falling to his knees as he looked up at her, completely powerless.

Her dark eyes showed no sign of remorse as she raised her sword to strike him. Sparks flew as hers clashed with Kyoraku's Katen Kyokotsu.

"I believe it's time we left, Makuto-san. And there is some testifying you need to do too" Ukitake said, grabbing Makuto and spiriting him away.

"I think that's enough, Yukina-chan" Kyoraku said with a tight smile. She merely frowned, regarding him with her queer eyes before her spiritual pressure heightened, sending tremors into the ground.

* * *

 _Kill…_ a voice whispered. I woke up with a start and realized that I was in my Inner World. It looked the same as it always did – tall pillars with reflective surfaces like giant mirrors over clear waters as far as the eye could see. I stood on a flat glass-like structure floating on the water which I could control at will to bring me around the Inner World as I pleased. I floated around in search of my zanpakuto, there was no sign of them.

 _Kill them all…_ the same voice resonated in my Inner World. The usually still waters were choppy; blue skies now a dull grey.

 _What is going on? Kage? Hansho? Where are you guys? If this is some kind of joke it isn't funny,_ I scolded. The manifestation of my zanpakuto were two adolescent boys, one dressed completely in white and the other in black; twins, with dark red hair and eyes. They were quite the mischief-makers but even I doubted they would take a joke that far.

"Hello, _hime (princess)_ " a disjointed voice spoke up.

"Who are you?" I asked the black-eyed mirror image of myself.

"Isn't it obvious? I am you"

"Where are Kage and Hansho?"

"Right here" she said, patting her belly.

"You ate them!?" I practically screeched at her. She gave me a pointed look like I was stupid.

"I am your true self, power that could be yours and rightful wielder of Kage and Hansho" she replied, her left and right hands manifesting into my bankai – twin blades, one white and the other black. They were somehow melded with her hand.

"Your weakness and stubbornness to do what is necessary is so annoying. Did you really think you'd achieve anything without some sacrifices? You'll never be able to draw out our true power that way"

"What did you do!?"

"Think about it, _hime._ If you're in here, who do you think is controlling your physical body? You hesitated to kill those people so I took the liberty to do it for us. They deserved to die for what they've done anyway"

"You don't get to judge who lives or dies! Some of them were innocent!"

"Insignificant sacrifices"

"Give me back my body, you psycho bitch!"

"You're free to take it back… if you can"


	7. Chapter 7

Exhaustion overwhelmed me as I felt my legs quiver under me. Blood ran down the back of my legs and pooled on the glass surface

 _Shit._

"Had enough yet, _hime_?"

"Not even close" I ground out, wiping the blood from the side of my mouth with my sleeve.

"Just so you know, every second you're in here with me, people out there are dying by your hand" she said gleefully.

" _Urusai!_ "

 _Yukina!,_ a voice suddenly echoed in my Inner World. It sounded familiar but I couldn't quite place where I had heard it before. My memories were still fuzzy and slightly fragmented from the sealing.

 _Yukina!,_ the voice repeated my name and the choppy waters stilled.

"Oh, looks like your boyfriend finally decided to show himself"

 _Boyfriend?_

" _Yare yare,_ the Kuchiki brat is quite the looker now, all grown up. I hate to admit it but at least you had a good eye for men"

 _Byakuya._

"Touch him and I'll kill you a hundred times over" I said darkly, my powers surging with rejuvenated vigour.

"Oh? So you're finally gonna get serious now, _hime_?"

* * *

It was like waking up from a deep sleep. I was disoriented, my head was spinning and my mind and limbs were heavy with fatigue. I didn't know how long I had been battling myself in the Inner World but I had eventually got the better of that psychotic bitch by stabbing myself; she did say she was a part of me after all. It was a long shot but I figured it was worth the risk. I figured if I died she might too. Of course, it would've really sucked if I had really died and she took over my body and Inner World completely. I tried not to entertain the thought, what's important was that it worked.

As it turns out, I passed her little 'test'. Kagehanshoku Maken was a demon sword with a dark nature by default and as my zanpakuto, it meant that a part of my spiritual energy and power were slightly twisted and dark too whether I liked to admit it or not. Not much was known about my father as he had passed on when I was still very young, but growing up I had heard of stories and rumours of his illegal research and experiments on human subjects. He had been caught and executed by my mother herself, to atone for the shame he had brought to the clan. I didn't have any proof but on a hunch I suspected my powers might have had something to do with his research.

She had simply wanted me to embrace that part of her and myself. Eventually she had grown tired of being suppressed and had taken extreme measures to gain my attention, hence the killing spree. Even as she had faded away, she showed no sign of remorse or guilt, leaving only a warning in her wake…

 _A zanpakuto is the manifestation of its' master's spiritual energy and power, I am a part of you whether you acknowledge it or not. Embrace our dark side or it will possess you and take over eventually, and next time I won't go easy on you, this won't be the last you've seen of me… I guarantee it._

Looking about, I saw headless corpses scattered around me, the Kasumioji manor completely demolished. There was so much blood everywhere. My head was throbbing, as I was assaulted by memories flashing before my eyes. I was in a daze, caught somewhere between the past and the present. I saw my hands tainted red, corpses and blood everywhere around the estate, my mother's limp body in my arms, her last words still echoing in my ears.

 _How? Someone tell me how do I embrace such a thing in me?_ I thought, horrified at what I had done. I collapsed, the physical and mental exhaustion getting the better of me. Firm, strong arms caught me before I hit the ground and the last thing I saw was a single cherry blossom floating to my feet.

* * *

Byakuya stood with his fellow captains under the scrutiny of the Captain Commander who had called them for an emergency meeting. All the _fukutaichou_ were fortunately spared, given the sensitivity of their subject of discussion.

"She is a threat to Soul Society!"

"Calm down, she's just a girl" Kyoraku spoke up.

"A girl who took out her entire clan and destroyed everything within the vicinity of the manor" Soi-Fon argued.

"Well, you do recall who trained her, don't you? Plus she's always been a prodigy. It's only natural that her abilities are above and beyond the average Shinigami. However, any of us could've easily done the same kind of damage as she did. Are you saying we are all threats now?"

"That's not what I'm saying at all. She's simply too volatile and uncontrollable to be useful to Soul Society"

"She was sealed for close to a century by her own twin brother who murdered her family, of course she would be a little more than volatile. I'm sure she can be coerced with in time. Besides, she is of noble blood, the last remaining member of her clan"

As the other captains threw their opinions back and forth, Byakuya instinctively tuned them out, lost in his own thoughts. An image of her with pure black eyes framed with thick white eyelashes flashed before him.

 _What happened to her? It's true that she is incredibly dangerous; the amount of havoc she wrecked in just a few hours after her release is definitely a cause for concern._

Although Kyoraku _taichou_ had admittedly not gone all out on her, the fact that he had released his shikai during their fight was definitely a testament of how dangerous she was. Not to mention that she had only been using her shikai as well. Even against 2 captain level Shinigamis, she had held her own, inflicting damage on them with relative ease. Thankfully she had snapped out of it before any of them had released their bankai.

 _She didn't seem like herself, like she was possessed by something. She couldn't even recognise us. There has to be more to this than we know; we need more information._

"You've been awfully quiet, Kuchiki _taichou_. What do you propose we do? She is your fiancée after all"

Byakuya had remained tight-lipped about her being his fiancée; only the Gotei 13 captains who had been around at the time of the engagement years ago knew of it while the other younger captains had been filled in just a moment ago. He wondered how Rukia and Renji would react to this news.

"I believe we need to speak with the person in question once she is conscious to get more information on what really transpired. Our engagement was never officially called off, thus she is formally still my fiancée as you have so pointed out, making her a member of both the Kasumioji and Kuchiki clans. With that in mind, we should not pass judgement hastily without proper consideration of all the circumstances"

"But she…"

"I will take full responsibility of her" he interrupted, shooting Soi-Fon a quelling glare.

* * *

 _Light._

I squinted my eyes as I awoke in a brightly lit room. I was on a bed, in a medical ward of some kind from the looks of it. My head was pounding painfully like it had been cracked open.

"You're awake" a masculine voice said.

I turned to see a black-haired man sitting in a chair next to my bed.

"Where am I?" I asked, sitting up.

"4th Squad barracks, I brought you here after you passed out" he said curtly.

"I see. Wait, why did I pass out?"

There was a pregnant silence and I waited impatiently for his response. It seemed like an eternity before he spoke up again. "I see that you have not retained any proper manners, not that you had all that much to begin with now that I recall".

"Excuse me?"

"I believe an apology is the least you can offer at this point"

"And pray tell what am I supposed to apologize for?" I said, annoyed at his high and mighty disposition and the fact that he had completely ignored my initial question.

"You don't remember"

"What is it that I don't remember?" I asked, becoming increasingly frustrated at the know-it-all, slightly condescending way that he spoke. I had a feeling that he knew who I was and I was supposed to know who he was too. I studied his appearance. His less than desirable attitude notwithstanding, he was rather handsome, in an aristocratic way despite several ugly bruises that marred his otherwise perfect skin along his cheek and neck that looked faintly like a handprint left by someone who had tried to strangle him. He had dark hair and grey eyes, a captain's haori draped across the back of his chair and silk scarf around his neck. He looked familiar. And I had a hunch that he was somebody important to me. But somehow, his name eluded me.

He sighed tiredly, running his hand through his hair. My eyes followed his movement until they landed on the ornaments in his hair.

"Kenseikan" I whispered before I could stop myself. His eyes widened in shock for a very brief moment.

"What did you say?" he demanded, his steely gaze unsettling.

 _What the hell was a kenseikan?_ I thought to myself bewildered as I struggled to remember. Another splitting headache forced me to stop.

"I… I don't know. It's like I know you but I don't know you. It… it's weird" I said, confused.

"The only weird thing here is you" he said offhandedly, surprising even himself as the familiar phrase left his mouth.

I stared at him as his words seemed to trigger something in my memory bringing on another wave of unbearable pain through my head. There was a dark haired boy and a silver haired girl sitting next to each other, their feet grappling each other's under the table as they bickered.

"You! Who are you?" I choked out. He got up and sat beside me on the bed. He reached out with his hand that was covered with a fingerless white tekko to stroke my hair and I stiffened under his unexpected gesture of affection.

"They did say you may be a little unstable and suffer from selective memory loss due to the trauma of reliving some past experiences. But it is only temporary and you will remember eventually. In the meantime, I have arranged for the reconstruction of the Kasumioji manor to be done with utmost urgency. You may take residence in my manor until then. I assure you that no harm will come to you there. You have my word"

"But I don't even know you! People would think it strange for a man and woman to cohabitate when they barely know each other!" I protested, blushing furiously.

"Your modesty is unnecessary. On the contrary, people would find it strange if we didn't, given our circumstances"

"Circumstances?"

"You will remember eventually" he merely repeated, arising to leave.

"Wait! You're hurt! You should get those wounds tended to" I shouted after him as I realized his clothes were stained with blood, slashed in places.

He stopped, his hand hovering over the door for a moment before he shut it behind him without a word.

* * *

I wandered around his estate, savouring the sweet aroma of cherry blossoms in the air. It was beautiful and I fell in love with the place instantly. Over the past 2 days, I realized that I was able to subconsciously find my way around the manor despite its size, which prompted me to think that perhaps I had been here before. I was able to retain basic knowledge of Seireitei and memories of being a Shinigami but came up blank every time I tried to remember my background, my family and of course, _him_.

Absentmindedly I fiddled with my hair ornament. On the first day one of the servants had tried to remove them while they were washing me and I probably frightened the poor girl to within an inch of her life when I snapped at her for it, the pressure of my spiritual energy forcing her to cower on the ground. It was totally out of character and I couldn't explain why I was so protective of it. I was also aware that it was similar if not identical to the ones _he_ wore.

 _Who is he and what is our relationship? He hasn't even told me his name yet but the fact that he addresses me by my given name so casually seems to suggest we were close…_

"Yukina?"

 _Speak of the devil._

"Coming!"

"I want to show you something" he said as he led me to a small room. Inside I found an altar. A woman with short black hair smiled back at us from a framed photograph.

"She's beautiful, who is she?"

"She was my wife, Hisana. She passed away over 50 years ago"

 _Wife!?_

"I… I'm sorry to hear that" I gritted out. I should and did feel sorry for his loss but I was overwhelmed by the blinding fury inside me that had sprung out of nowhere. I felt sad, angry and betrayed for no apparent reason. It was completely unjustifiable and I couldn't explain it, just like how I couldn't really explain anything else when it came to him.

"It was a long time ago. She has a sister, who I adopted as my own. She looks very much like Hisana so don't be too shocked if you see her wandering around the manor"

"I see"

We sat there in silence. The words were at the tip of my tongue and I wrestled with myself whether I should ask him or not.

"Did you love her?"

Silence and then, "I did".

I felt my heart sink at his reply and tears started to pool in my eyes. _What the hell is wrong with me!?_

His next words were spoken slowly almost hesitatingly, "… but it was never the same"

My heart thudded almost painfully at his cryptic answer as I waited somewhat expectantly for him to elaborate. He certainly didn't seem like the type of man to explain himself to anybody but surprisingly, he continued.

"A long time ago, I had a fiancée, before I met Hisana. It was an arranged marriage between our clans. We didn't get along at all in the beginning, nobody had ever spoken to me or challenged me the way she did. She was the only daughter of noble clan but regrettably didn't behave like one at all. Although she drove me mad most of the time, she was my best friend and I came to love her eventually. Until one day she disappeared. I never saw her again and I was never able to tell her how I felt. I loved Hisana and we were only together for a short time before she passed on but I made sure to take every opportunity I had to cherish her. I thought I could make up for it somehow, but it was never the same"

Our eyes met and we stared at each other for a long moment, the myriad of emotions in his eyes too intriguing to look away. I felt myself being drawn in closer to him as he also seemed to lean in towards me, or maybe it was just my imagination. I could feel his breath fanning across my cheek, our eyes never leaving each other's.

"Nii-sama!" the door flung open as I backed away from him, flustered. _What the hell just happened?_ My heart was beating erratically and my cheeks felt warm and flushed.

"Oh, my apologies, Nii-sama. I was unaware you had a guest"

I looked to see a young woman in a shihakusho, the spitting image of the woman from the photograph.

"You must be Kasumioji-sama. Nice to meet you, I'm Rukia"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Rukia-san. Please, call me Yukina, Kasumioji-sama is such a mouthful. I shall take my leave, please excuse me" I said, hurrying out of the room before either of them could say anything else.

…

That night as I made my way to my room, my thoughts turned to the events earlier today. The man had maintained his silence throughout dinner; Rukia had done most of the talking. She was friendly and kind and I liked her instantly despite her uncanny resemblance to her sister. I wondered what kind of person Hisana must have been. As I walked along the corridor, I noticed a light from under his door.

"Does he always stay up so late?" I mused aloud only to be overheard by a passing servant.

"Oh. Always, Kasumioji-sama. Kuchiki-sama is a very busy man. As the captain of the 6th squad, the master spends most of the day away on missions or at the barracks and most of the nights on paperwork. He usually only returns to the manor on his days off"

"What did you say?"

" _Eto_ … Kuchiki-sama is a very busy ma…" she stuttered hesitantly, afraid she had said something offensive.

"Kuchiki-sama? Captain?"

" _Hai_ , Kuchiki Byakuya-sama became the squad captain after his grandfather, Kuchiki Ginrei-sama"

"Kuchiki Byakuya" I whispered, stunned. That name. Everything started to spin around me, my head throbbed painfully and I became light-headed as memories flooded by mind. The last thing I heard was the servant girl calling out for help as the hard wooden floor came up to greet me.

…

 _Oh Kuya, how I've missed you. How could I have forgotten you? Why didn't you tell me your name sooner, you baka. I would've remembered then. Even if I lost all else, I would always remember your name. The name I so desperately clung to, the reason I never gave up trying to come back. I remember everything. But how, how can I show myself in front of you? After the horrible things I've done, these hands are stained with the blood of those I have murdered. I am… not worthy._

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. It was still dark outside but the room was lit by a candle on the table. In the dim light I could make out his figure seated behind the table, leaning back into his chair with his eyes closed. He still wore his captain's haori, a large stack of paperwork by his side. His breathing was even, a sign that he was asleep.

 _Baka, already a grown man and you still don't take care of yourself enough. You should be resting in bed if you're exhausted; who falls asleep upright in a chair?_

I watched him for a moment, the candlelight casting shadows over the planes of his handsome face. I thought of what he had said to me about his wife, and how he had loved his fiancée, his best friend - me.

He loved me.

The knowledge of that warmed my heart, filling it till it felt like it would burst. I pushed the sheets off me and made my way across the room as stealthily as I could.

"Kuya" I whispered, raising my hand to stroke his face.

His eyes snapped open and he grabbed my hand mid-air.

"What did you call me?"

"Huh? Er… nothing! I just wanted to see if you were really asleep. What kind of person falls asleep upright in a chair anyway?" I waved my hands away frantically.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, dropping the subject although the look in his eyes indicated he wasn't buying it in the slightest.

"Much better, although it feels like someone slammed my head against a wall. I apologize for the intrusion. I should get going now" I excusing myself from his room before he could question me any further.

"Oh, and please get some rest. Proper rest, that is. On the futon, not in that hard chair in front of your work" I called out behind me as I shut the door quietly.

Had the woman spared a glance at the noble behind her she might have noticed the way his eyes narrowed slightly at her last remark. Had she also given more thought to it she might have noticed the involuntary rueful smile she had given him or that the tone she used had been more tender than before. But it definitely hadn't gone unobserved by him.


	8. Chapter 8

It was harder than I thought.

I had regained all my memories but had decided to keep it to myself. That way it would be easier for the both of us when I left. No matter how I tried, I couldn't get over the guilt for the deaths I had caused. I was tainted with their blood and it made me feel dirty and unworthy. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst was realizing how helpless I had been to control my own body. There was no guarantee I could overcome it if it were to happen again.

 _Who knows who I would harm next? What if I hurt him again?,_ such thoughts would replay in my mind, recalling his wounds and bloodied clothes that morning I had awoken after the whole ordeal.

It was easier said than done. Every time I saw him I felt like running into his arms, bursting into tears and begging for forgiveness. It took a lot of willpower to restrain myself and feign ignorance.

It was now a week after I had moved in with him and I knew I had to leave soon before it became any more difficult than it already was.

I took in a deep breath, steeled myself and knocked on his door.

…

"What?"

"I'm leaving. Thank you for your hospitality and helping me oversee the reconstruction of the manor. But I've given it some thought and I think it would be better for me to go to the Real World. Yoruichi-san has kindly offered me a place to stay with her; apparently she used to be my sensei. She says there may be a chance that my memories might never return and if that's the case… I think it would be best if I leave Soul Society", I said, bowing to him in gratitude.

"I see. And what if your memories were to return?"

"It wouldn't matter if they did. There is nothing for me here, I hear that my family is gone and brother has been banished, my family manor is nothing but an empty shell. I see no reason to stay"

"When?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. Yoruchi-san will be waiting for me on the other side of the _senkaimon_ "

"Well, thank you again for everything. I really appreciate it. I will find a way to repay you for this one day. I… I'll see you in the morning" I said, turning to leave when he didn't respond further.

Although he maintained his mask of indifference, Kuchiki Byakuya was in fact deeply conflicted. After adopting Rukia, he swore upon his parents' graves that it would be his last time breaking the rules of the clan, and from that time on, no matter what happens, he would follow and defend the rules to the very end. Although a rather annoying orange-haired brat had reminded him that the laws aren't always right, old habits were hard to break. He was sure his parents would not approve of his marriage to Yukina given all that had happened for fear of the damage it could do to their family name.

"What if I told you there was a reason to stay?" he found himself asking.

"I doubt it" was all she said, walking out without a backward glance.

 _Just let her walk away, it's her choice to leave anyway_.

 _Are you really going to let her go again?_

…

I lay awake on my futon, staring at the ceiling. I had been tossing and turning but couldn't fall asleep no matter how I tried. The thought of leaving him for good in less than a few hours weighed heavily on my mind.

There was a light rap on my door, so soft that at first I thought I had imagined it. I sat up just as the door slid open quietly. I gulped as he stood on the other side barefooted, dressed in a casual white yukata. His long hair fell to his shoulders and his kenseikan was nowhere in sight.

"Wha… what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night" I whispered, jumping to my feet in surprise.

"I couldn't sleep" he merely said, shutting the door behind him.

"What does that have to do with me? Not to mention this is highly inappropriate"

"On the contrary, it has everything to do with you and you know it"

"What are you talking about?"

"You remember, don't you" he stated - it wasn't a question.

"What? I know you wish I did but no, I don't. I'm really sorry" I denied, unconsciously pacing about the room and he arched an eyebrow skeptically at my reply. I knew he wasn't fooled, it sounded forced even to my own ears.

He closed the distance between us and grabbed my hand, halting me mid-pace.

"Why do you insist on going through with this?"

"Going through with what?"

"Don't mock me, Yukina" he said warningly.

"I…"

"Why don't you tell me what's really bothering you"

"I… I can't stay" I finally admitted. He was right; there was no hiding it now. He had an uncanny ability to read me like an open book, not to mention I was a terrible liar.

"And may I ask why you believe so strongly that you cannot"

"I've done horrible things"

"Are you trying to imply that we have not killed our fair share of people before?"

"Some of those people were innocent! And I killed them mercilessly"

"You were not yourself"

"Exactly! Who knows when I will go out of control again, who knows who I will endanger the next time?"

"You're still quite full of yourself, aren't you?"

"What did you say?" I snapped.

" _Sotaichou_ and the other captains are well aware of it. Do you think you would have been allowed to remain here for as long as you have otherwise? Precautionary measures will be taken if there is any chance of a threat. You underestimate our capabilities if you think differently"

"You saw what I did to you and Kyoraku _taichou_ , who knows what could happen!"

"So is that it then? You're just going to run away?" he asked, his expression carefully bland but we both knew better.

"Yes!"

"You never did strike me as a coward, until now"

"Who are you calling a coward!? I'm just doing what I think is best for everyone!"

A black eyebrow rose in response before he asked "for everyone or for yourself?"

"I wouldn't expect a pompous aristocrat like you to understand what it means to put others before yourself"

"You don't know what you're talking about" he bit out, his calm facade slipping.

"Neither do you! Besides, I'm not really running away, I… I'm relocating to a safer place, that's all"

"You're being ridiculous! You deny that leaving and spending the rest of your life in fear of what could happen is not running away?"

" _Urusai_! You don't understand! Why should I stay anyway?"

"Are you seriously asking me that even after I told you how I feel about you? Are you an idiot?"

"But we can't be together!"

"Don't you think I know that!?"

"Then why are you here!? You've done pretty well for yourself without me for years, can't you just pretend like nothing happened and just go on with your life!? Why can't you just forget about me and pretend I don't exist again!? Why are you trying to stop me when you know it's best for the clan and for everyone?"

"Because I don't care anymore! I can't lose you again!"

"What we both want is irrelevant!"

"I almost forgot how stubborn you are, stop lying to yourself! Why do you insist on leaving when you obviously do not want to!?"

"Because at least you'd be safe!"

His eyes widened slightly in surprise at my outburst. I stared at the floor, trying to keep my tears at bay as silence enveloped us.

 _Why can't he understand? I can't stay! I can't take the risk of hurting anyone else! This is hard enough for me, why is he making everything harder? We can't be together!_

"Kina?"

My heart ached at being called by the nickname he had given me when we were younger. I refused to look up at him, my tears falling soundlessly onto his expensive wooden floor.

"Yukina, look at me" he said, tilting my chin up to him with his slender fingers.

"I'm not a child that needs to be coddled and protected"

"No you're not, but you don't know what I am capable of. Hell, even I don't know what I am capable of myself. My spiritual powers are dark and dangerous; who knows the extent of the side effects of my father's experiments? I have to go. I'm not taking any chances; it's just safer this way"

"Tell me then, is this really what you want?" he asked. I paused for a moment, another lie at the tip of my tongue. Instead, I chose to be honest with him. It was a miniscule, almost imperceptible shake of my head but I knew he saw it nevertheless.

"Then stay. Don't go"

"You know that's impossible. What I want is of no consequence"

"And I can't let you go again"

I felt like I was being sucked into his stormy grey orbs and the emotions swirling in them. During my brief stay in the Kuchiki manor, I realized that he had changed - he acts in a more aristocratic manner, bordering on arrogance all the time, infuriatingly apathetic and calm about everything, treating others authoritatively and with indifference; he was nothing like the hot-headed teenager I knew. Oddly enough, it filled me with a sense of pride and satisfaction that I was able to evoke this much anger and emotion from him.

"You know, I thought you were dead" he said quietly, the candlelight reflecting in his eyes. We were standing so close that I could make out the flecks of black in them.

"So did I, at least that's what it felt like"

"I can't go through that again, Kina"

With a sigh, I leaned my forehead against his and closed my eyes.

Soft warm lips pressed against mine. My eyes flung open, startled as I stared into his cool grey ones. A moment later he closed them, his long lashes fanning against his cheek as his lips moved against mine. My eyes fluttered shut as I began to kiss him back - I couldn't hold it back anymore as wave upon wave of emotions washed over me. My arms snaked around his neck and I clung to him almost desperately. I just wanted to be here with him and forget about everything else for one moment. Strong arms wrapped around me with such force that it almost knocked the wind out of me, crushing me against his chest, lips slanting fiercely over mine.

"I've missed you" I confessed as we parted, our breathing slightly laboured. He pulled back to look at me, his fingers ghosting against my cheek to push a stray lock of hair behind my ear. I closed my eyes and leaned ever so slightly into his touch.

" _Naze…?_ There's no need to drag the Kuchiki name in the mud along with me" I whispered.

"If you knew how I struggled with those thoughts in my head before I came here. But some time ago when I was faced with a difficult and conflicting situation, someone reminded me that the laws aren't always right. Regardless of what my parents would think, they're gone but we're still here. Now that you have returned, I have no intention of letting the rest of our days go by the same way it has for the past century. Besides, I never took you for a weakling, you will overcome it"

"How can you be so sure?"

"You're afraid. But even if you fall into the darkest shadow of this world, I won't abandon you again. You should have a little more faith in me"

I just don't want to hurt anyone else, especially you."

"Are you implying that I would let it come to that? Even if it did, I swear on my honour as the head of the Kuchiki clan to end you by my own hand"

"You would do that for me?"

"I love you, Yukina. I don't care if we fall from grace, I'd follow you down because there's nowhere else that I would rather be. I am not compromising on this"

"I… I love you too"

"Then, stay" he said, his breath on my lips as they brushed against mine.

"Stay" he whispered against my lips with each heartfelt kiss.

"Stop seducing me, that's cheating" I cried, earning a roguish smirk from him.

"I'm not doing anything of the sort. If I did, trust me, you would know. Because if I really wanted to seduce you, I'd be doing this…" he pushed me against the wall before plundering my mouth with fervent kisses, his hands running up and down my sides.

"Or this…" he purred in my ear, his hands trailing down my body and lifting me up, wrapping my legs around his waist as he placed searing kisses down my neck and across my collarbone causing a small gasp to escape my lips.

"A… alright, I get your point, you can stop now" I stuttered feebly, powerless under his onslaught.

"Now that I see the sensibility of your suggestion, I have no intention of stopping. And since you refuse to listen to my reasoning, I'll just have to make it so you can see for yourself" he said, a hint of amusement dancing in his eyes.

"See what exactly?"

"How we're meant to be together and how badly you are lying to yourself if you think otherwise"

With an arm around my waist to support my weight, he used his free hand to slip down the shoulder of my robe, gently biting along my exposed shoulder before making his way down to my breast. His hand grazed the underside of my breasts while his other hand lightly traced my hipbone. I threw back my head and stifled a moan of pleasure when his slick tongue flicked across the tip briefly before taking it into his mouth.

I tangled my fingers in his silky hair as he carried me over to the futon where he laid over me. It seemed like hours of kissing and exploring one another as my clothes slowly disappeared in the process and he trailed kisses all along my bare skin and in places that stoked the fire in me for him and him alone.

"Admit it" he crooned, his lips brushing lightly against the shell of my ear.

"I hate you"

"Are you sure you should be talking to me like that when I'm still in control of your body?" he said with a slight mocking tone at my response.

"You always were too arrogant for your own goo…"

He slammed his lips over mine, cutting off the rest of my sentence. I was lost in the feel of his hands on my body and I trembled under his touch, not from fear but the sensations he evoked, and slight anxiousness; no man had ever touched me intimately before. He pulled back to give my body a once over and I tried to cover myself out of embarrassment but he held my hands firmly aside.

"Don't. There's no need to hide from me"

He loomed over me, his gaze intense as he looked over my bare form languidly. Never breaking eye contact I timidly reached out to undo his yukata. I admired the smooth expanse of his skin, slowly trailing my fingertips over the taut muscles of his arms and chest, feeling them twitch slightly under my touch.

"Is it truly so hard to admit, Yukina" he asks before capturing my lips again, our hands roaming over each other. His slim fingers finally find their way to my most intimate spot and stroked me skilfully until I was reduced to a panting wanton mess. I watch as he lifts his fingers towards his face, smirking slightly at the substance lathered over them before he slides his tongue over them, tasting and polishing it off. He didn't waste any time in lowering his head into my delicate folds, extending his tongue for a taste. As I writhed under his mouth, he would occasionally glance up at me, our eyes lock on each other's, my body feeling like it was about to explode with desire from his lingering touch.

"Tell me what you want" he demanded huskily, regarding me with his grey eyes partly shielded by a lock of dark hair falling in his face.

I reached up to cup his face in my hands, drawing him towards me till our foreheads touched.

"I… I want you, I want this, all of it, more than anything else. I guess this means that I'm just going to have to trust you" I said, admitting defeat as he responded by kissing me tenderly, entwining his fingers with mine.

Only then did he spread my legs with his knees and fill me completely. He exercised great restraint as he fought his urge to take me fiercely, waiting inside me until I got accustomed to him. Soon he started moving evenly with rhythmic thrusts while holding one of my legs up to his waist and as he did I felt love bloom inside my heart, and a new form of boldness took over me. I pushed myself up suddenly, forcing him to sit on the futon while I straddled him, one hand caressing the back of his neck while the other clutched his shoulder for support and I started to move, grinding my hips against his. Tangling one hand in my long hair, he grabbed my bottom with the other as he sucked at my breast causing my back to arch in response. His low groans of pleasure as he tugged lightly at my hair spurred me on.

As I sought my pleasure from him, I felt the tension building in me, every muscle in my body becoming more twisted and coiled by the minute. "Enough", he finally ground out, pushing me onto my back before he resumed thrusting with full, steady strokes, deeper but at a slower pace this time, letting me relish in the complete feel of him inside me while his fingers teased me relentlessly.

"Byakuya" I moaned against his lips, digging my fingers into his back and wrapping my legs tightly around his waist as he started picking up his pace. He seemed to be just as lost in our lovemaking as he pounded wildly in me and I felt myself nearing the edge. We gazed into each other's eyes and with one final thrust felt our release course through our joined bodies, our eyes conveying the unspoken words as our souls seemed to meld together as one.

 _I love you._

* * *

Renji and Rukia were walking along the corridors of the Kuchiki manor, each carrying a large stack of paperwork. Since Kasumioji Yukina had moved in a week ago, the 6th Squad _taichou_ had been spending a lot more time at the manor than the barracks, preferring for his paperwork to be delivered to him there instead.

"You know I would never ask _taichou_ about it but aren't you the least bit curious about their relationship? I mean, how do they know each other?"

"Nii-sama only mentioned that she is an old friend"

" _Taichou_ has friends?" Renji asked incredulously and Rukia shot him a withering glare.

"I do think that Nii-sama has been acting a little strange lately but it's not like I can just ask Nii-sama about it either"

"You should have seen the expression on _taichou's_ face when he saw her"

"Well, she is very beautiful. I'm sure you were ogling her too"

" _Urusai!_ That's not the point!" he retorted, his face flushing crimson.

They entered the room that had been converted into a temporary workspace for the 6th Squad Captain, surprised to find it empty. As they made their way back, they puzzled over the fact that the captain wasn't at his usual spot behind the desk, although it was already almost noon. Suddenly a door slid open and a groggy-looking Yukina walked out, her long hair was dishevelled and her robes slightly askew like she had thrown them on without much thought. Right on her heels was an equally drowsy looking Kuchiki Byakuya with mild case of bedhead and the front of his yukata still partially hanging open revealing his defined chest.

The 2 _fukutaichou_ gaped at them, their cheeks turning red as they arrived at the same conclusion of what had happened the night before. It was almost comical to see the look of horror on Yukina's face when she realized they weren't alone and the 2 younger Shinigamis were standing there, gawking at them.

"Ni… nii-sama? Yukina-san?"

" _T_ … _taichou!?"_

Without a second thought, she took off in a sprint, abandoning a stunned Byakuya to face his 2 subordinates.


	9. Chapter 9

**17 months later…**

The first rays of the morning sun shone through the window of a large bedroom somewhere within the sprawling compound of the Kuchiki estate, illuminating 2 captains' haori draped side by side over the back of the chair, the rhombus shaped symbols of the 3rd and 6th Squad emblazoned across the backs. Servants bustled about, kick-starting their daily routine.

Within the bedroom, a woman stirred before trying to bury herself under the covers to get away from the sunlight. As she rolled over she took most of the covers with her and just as it slipped off the man slumbering next to her, he grasped it and gave the covers a sharp yank causing the woman to tumble backwards suddenly with a yelp.

I turned to face him, ready to put up a fight for the blanket when his peaceful face made me stop short. His dark hair fell over his face and I reached out to push it out of the way, watching as he slept, admiring his handsome features.

"I see that when it comes to your manners, you're utterly incurable. It's rude to stare and don't you have better things to do?" he grumbled with his eyes still closed. Although most people would secretly agree that he was generally moody any time of the day, it was especially true in the early mornings. And no one else was more privy to this than me.

I smiled at his grumpy response as I crawled atop his naked form, half straddling his waist.

"Well good morning to you too, Kuchiki _taichou_ " I teased, pressing a fleeting kiss on his nose. I was on my back in a split second as he flipped over, nestling himself between my legs and propping himself up on his left elbow.

"Morning" he mumbled in a husky voice from where he had buried his face into my neck.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are too much of a tease for your own good?" he asked, pressing kisses along my neck and collarbone. His knees spread my legs apart further as he used his free hand to cup my breasts.

"Kuya, stop! The servants might hear us! Didn't you have enough last night already?"

"No"

"… You're incorrigible" I giggled, secretly pleased that he found me desirable.

He continued his expert administrations, alternating between kneading my breasts and flicking his fingers over the tips and then taking over with his mouth and tongue. He had barely slid himself in when two hell butterflies fluttered in, one for each of us.

 ** _~ Flashback_**

"No, absolutely not"

"And why might I ask are you so against it"

"Because it's nerve-wrecking enough as it is with the Captain Commander, Kyoraku _taichou_ and Soi-Fon there, and you know how much she likes me"

"I'm your husband"

"Exactly! I'd feel more pressured if you were there!"

"As a husband, it would be part of my duties to attend my own wife's captain proficiency test, would it not?"

"No, it'd make you a considerate one if you didn't"

"I would highly suggest that I be present at the…"

"I said no"

"Would you listen to what I have to say for once, you insolent wife" he said irritably, clearly running out of patience and breaking out of his usual stoic demeanour.

"Nope, never have and never will" I said in a singsong voice which only deepened the scowl on his face.

"Of all the women I had to marry the one impudent pain in the…" he muttered, running a hand over his face tiredly.

"You're being mean, and here I was thinking it was because you loved me"

"Clearly getting married and becoming a Kuchiki has failed to make you realize your position and teach you any proper manners fit for a noble woman. You talk too much"

"So I've heard. But you love me anyways, so I don't think anything else really matters. I mean, you did go through an awful lot of trouble to convince me to stay and the elders to let us wed. I would think that my manners are the least of your worri…"

"Would you just shut up for one minute and listen?"

"Nope" I grinned tauntingly. The look he gave me indicated that he wanted nothing more than to murder me there and then, slowly and painfully.

"Fine" he growled as he spun me around into his arms.

I stifled a surprised squeal as Byakuya kissed me, his warm lips meeting mine almost roughly, underlining his dominance. He nipped my bottom lip lightly before pulling away.

"I'll be there" he said with a note of finality in his eyes and voice.

…

"Bankai. Divide: Calm and silent, shadow in the mirror, moon in the darkness, Kagehanshoku Shuseikon _(Shadow Reflection Holy Convergence)_ "

Her red bladed shikai disappeared, dividing itself into twin blades, one white and the other black. Both were without guards and slightly jagged towards their black hilts. While the white one ended with a ring shaped pommel, the other had a long black chain.

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi"

"Soi-Fon _taichou_ , what are you doing?"

"Testing her proficiency if I may"

"Are you trying to imply that my wife is unworthy? She has already proven her bankai, I do not see any reason for her to be tested in an actual duel"

" _Sotaichou?"_

"If both are in agreement, I have no objections"

Their eyes met and Yukina gave Soi-Fon a brief nod in response.

"You underestimate me if you think you won't be needing your bankai to fight me though"

"That is assuming you can even see my attacks and keep up in the first place" the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukido replied, confident in her abilities. Her Shunpo was the fastest of all Soul Society, after all.

"Hmm, we'll see about that. _Kakatte koi_ " the silver-haired woman challenged with a smirk.

They raced after each other out of Headquarters leaving only a gust of wind in their wake.

Kasumioji Yukina was instated as the 3rd Squad Captain the next day.

 ** _~ End of flashback_**

They carried orders from the Captain Commander himself, calling for a captains' meeting in half an hour. With a groan Byakuya rolled over, got up and started to dress himself.

I watched intently from our bed, my eyes tracing the muscular toned lines of his body, his pale skin almost glowing in the light. He had made some modifications to his usual appearance since our official marriage 15 months ago. He wore his hair a little shorter than before and he had foregone his heirloom scarf and kenseikan. He now wore the new hairpieces I had given him as a wedding gift at the back of his head, his new captain's haori sporting a high collar with gold edges and small, gold tassels attached to the corners.

 _God, how I loved him._

I sauntered up to him, not caring that I was buck naked. Grabbing his haori collar, I yanked him down towards me for a passionate kiss. The corners of his lips twitched upwards as he returned my kiss with equal fierceness, his fingers creating goosebumps along the small of my back as he caressed the bare flesh there.

"You really are shameless" he mumbled against my lips, giving my exposed body a pointed look.

"Yea, and let's pretend for a moment that you don't like it" I teased, nipping his chin playfully as I tugged off his captain's haori and tossed it carelessly aside, my fingers busied themselves undoing the ties of his shihakusho that he had just done up before slipping under to revel in the feel of his warm firm flesh.

"Keep that up and we're going to be late" he bit out half-heartedly with a groan.

"You can't get me all worked up like that and just walk away. Besides, he calls for meetings every other day and we've never been late to any of them, I'm sure the _Sotaichou_ can wait for a few extra minutes today" I muttered against the skin of his neck, my fingers brushing lightly over his chest before he easily lifted me up off my feet. Yanking my hair back none too gently, his lips came crashing onto mine.

 **About half an hour later…**

The servants smiled secretly to themselves as their master and mistress flash-stepped past them at top speed, dragging on their haori in a rush to the Headquarters; the master nagging his wife the entire way for their tardiness.

They noted that although the master treated everyone else with the same brusque and apathetic manner as he always did, the same could not be said when it came to the lady of the manor. It was clear to all that Kuchiki Byakuya adored his wife. It was evident in the way his expression softened when he gazed at her, the way he became more warm and talkative around her, the way he initiated physical contact with her whether it was an endearing pat on the head or stealing a chaste kiss from her lips, even the way he frequently lost his temper with her was out of character for him. They often fought, though strangely it seemed to make them happy in some way. The servants had never seen such behaviour from their master before, he was always the epitome of tranquillity and serenity, not even when Lady Hisana had been alive and it thrilled them knowing their master had finally found happiness.

…

After the meeting, we returned to the manor to prepare. _Sotaichou_ had ordered several of the captains and _fukutaichou_ to place their energy into the sword prepared by Urahara-san to help restore Kurosaki Ichigo's powers. I haven't met him but he seemed like a close friend of Rukia's and from what I heard, he had lost his reiryoku after his battle with Aizen. No wonder everyone had willingly given a part of their energy; Soul Society owed him that much.

The Captain Commander had given orders to several of the other captains, including Byakuya to go to the Real World to oversee his battle with Kugo Ginjo and the Fullbringers and to assist if necessary, or rather to determine how Kurosaki would react to the news that Kugo Ginjo was the first Substitute Shinigami. They were departing via senkaimon in an hour.

…

I stared after his retreating back. It felt childish but I still hated it every time our jobs took us apart from each other. I trusted him and his abilities but that didn't mean I didn't worry constantly over his safety.

"Kuya" I called out and he half-turned to look back at me.

" _I… itterasshai, ki o tsukete!_ "

His grey eyes softened a notch and he flashed me the briefest of smiles.

" _Ittekimasu_ "

He took 2 steps forward before stopping. His haori billowed out behind him in the breeze as he glanced at me over his shoulder and our eyes met. His lips parted and he said something barely audible. And then he was gone.

I smiled as the winds carried his soft words like music to my ears - _"Aishiteru"_

I stayed there for a moment longer and let his words sink in, washing over me.

"I love you too" I whispered back from under the falling cherry blossoms.


End file.
